the_walking_dead_all_hope_is_lostfandomcom-20200213-history
Cole North
"Ty just brought up a big point, these bodies burning are only going to bring more walkers. Also I want to meet you when I move this truck to the gate." Cole said to Sarah on the radio after the attack. Calm under pressure and easy going allowing him to get along great with people. He has a knack for annoying people when he makes wise jokes. In Season 6 his is a major part of the group and tends to take action and caution more than diplomacy showing that being command has changed him. Pre-Apocalypse Born in Pittsburgh Cole never had trouble getting along with others. In middle school he tried out for the school's baseball team and ended up being the best player set in the fourth hitter due to his high home run average. Through his high school years he became the most popular kid in school and he got a scholarship to Pittsburgh University due to his baseball and grades. Cole graduated collage with a masters in Law Enforcement. Cole immediately signed up for State Trooper and completed the academy with almost perfect scores. Post-Apocalypse During his time travelling he met up with Grant and a SWAT truck and. hunkered down in many different settlements but the two stayed together in an almost perfect Brother code. On Grant's and Cole's travels they picked up Jermone in Pittsburgh and headed west. As the Trio headed west they stopped at an old abandoned military Outpost and raided it allowing for the group to be well armed and supplied. Cole then got a signal on the SWAT truck's radio about a stable town called Bonneville. Cole drove to the town and ended up meeting Kent. As they stayed at the town Cole met more people and then a Bandit appeared at the gate demanding entrance. The Bandit became furious at their actions and brought his gang to the town and attacked it. Cole tried helping the town but Kent pushed him into the SWAT truck and Jermone drove away leaving the town of Bonneville to die. Season 5 He first starts off as a man with resources. He show that he doesn't really trust the group until he was affected by the fight between the group and the Followers. Eventually he becomes a main contributor to the group having Sarah give him a position of authority as the leader of Scouting and Scavenging supplies, he later asks Shugo to become the second in command Season 6 He is shown with new members of the group and power. He is in conflict with himself wanting to know if he can trust Jermone again after Jermone's leaving. Cole is later seen with the pack going to get water. He later orders most of the group in the defence against the walker horde not knowing of Jermone's death. Cole later kills Justin's reanimated corpse after it bites Danny's leg. When Jermone is killed he seems to have lost it but then his actions say other wise. Cole quickly starts to take control of the situation and starts organizing the group. He seems to become silent and when Ty was asking him to leave him behind he does so without second thought. His death comes to a timly end when he snaps and begins to beat Gan Neviel because of his loss of sanity. Damian and Heath come to talk him down but the beaten Gan stabbed Cole with a screwdriver causing him to shoot Damian. Heath killed Cole by stabbing him in the gut and allowing Cole to finish himself off after he regained his sanity. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies *Numerous bandits *Numerous Followers. Relationships Grant At the beginning Cole drove down to his parents house and found them dead so he ened up making a run to the police station finding most of the police had abandoned their town or were already dead. Cole hopped into the SWAT truck and almost ran over Grant as he was escaping the town. Cole saved Grant and the two started up north to Cole's birthplace to meet any of his friends that may have survived. During that drive Grant saved Cole's life many times in the trip. Cole began to like his companion and they began to move as a deadly unit when together. Grant mentioned a man named Jermone wanted to join the two as they were about to leave Pittsburgh and Cole trusted his friends judgement and they took in the new survivor. As they progressed west Cole and Grant began to run into a three man squad. As they reached Booneville Cole's trust towards Grant started to break as they left the town to their deaths when he knew they could have saved the town. Cole begins to have a quivering relationship with Gant as he started to more and more get pushed away. The relationship nearly died when Grant killed Kent. Cole tried to believe his reasoning behind killing Kent and finally did after he took a look further at Kent's body. He briefly met Grant as he saved Cole's life for the last time and directed him towards Jermone's group. He was killed and put down. After the battle Cole revealed that Grant wanted to be buried like a Viking but couldn't do it entirely. He is keeping a good bit of dust in his right breast pocket to remember Grant. Jermone Picking up Jermone at Pittsburgh, Cole though highly of the athletic man. During their travels Cole began to trust Jermone a lot more as he proved how well he was at supply runs and scouting. After a couple weeks on the road Cole decided that if Jermone was ever in danger, he would throw down his life to save his friend. As the group got to Bonneville Cole started to get attached to the town but as a Bandit attack started to destroy the town Cole was thrown into their SWAT truck and they sped away causing Cole to have less trust in the three other members of his squad. Cole and Jermone started to become friends again after their bumpy past was put behind them. He often jokes around with the manbecause they are so close in age. Cole pointed a gun at Jermone's head when they ran into a slight problem on a supply run. He is thankful to Cole because of him patching him up. Kent Cole doesn't know much about Kent but they seem to get into arguments over waiting. Cole is disgusted at Kent because he tried to kill Jermone. Cole kicked Kent's body due to him believing that he killed Jermone. Vanessa Hill Cole Just met Vanessa and he is already trying to make a better impression than his two companions did. He revealed to her that he watched the TV show she starred in, "Ragnarock". Cole puts blame on Jermone for loosing Vanessa when he was supposed to be watching her before she was abducted. Paul MacTalon He Just met the man at the school during his second week there. He has briefly become acquainted with his past and has started a friendship with the man. Andrew At first Cole didn't know of Andrew until he personally met the Follower's leader, Lance, and he then shows disgust to the kid's method of Justice, thus causing Cole to have little to no respect of the group veteran. Jose Cole looks at Jose as a victim but also with the same respect as Andrew due to his actions against Lance. Lance Cole only met the man once but he tried to prolong his death using Due justice but it s ultimately horrified by Andrew's and Jose's Choice in torture. Sarah Cole shows great respect to the leader and is honored due to the fact he was the first choice in her picking of scouting and scavenging leader. Aden Cole is seen looking at Aden as a trust full man. He often asks him to do heavy lifting and intimidation tactics to other new coming members just in case they have thoughts of attacking him. Cole is glad he has Aden and his members under his command with him. Trivia *Cole tends to show anyone older than him with an extreme amount of respect. *Cole likes to break up arguments rather than letting them escalate, if he is around people he likes and they get into an argument with a random survivor he would rather have everyone lower there guns than just one person. *His weapons include: **Glock 17 pistol **M4A1 with scope and hand grip **Ice pick. *Watched the TV show "Ragnarock" wanting to bring down a Mob like that in his time as a State Trooper. *Calls three members of the group "The Pack." Category:Main RP Characters